A light emitting device is a semiconductor device which emits visible or infrared light when a forward direction current is applied to its pn junction. It is used as a point light source for a pilot lamp and such, and also as a light source in optical communications, and its applications are increasing.
In general, a light emitting device has a three-layer double hetero structure in which an active layer is sandwiched by a set of clad layers, and electrodes are formed on both sides of this double hetero structure to obtain a light emitting device. Each of the three layers is composed of a semiconductor, for which mainly the III-V group compound semiconductors are currently used commercially. Of these, the GaAlAs semiconductors are used for light emitting devices for high luminance applications because they provide higher luminance.
The light emitting devices described above are made, for example, by growing a three-layer double hetero structure on a GaAs substrate using the epitaxial growth method. Either the gas phase growth method or the liquid phase growth method may be employed. However, the liquid phase growth method is mostly used because it provides growth layers with better crystallinity.
As the applications for light emitting devices broaden, light emitting devices with higher luminance are increasingly desired. However, the conventional light emitting devices described above cannot provide enough luminance, and development of light emitting devices with higher luminance has been desired.